Wicke/Games/Quotes/USUM
Aether Paradise B1F :"Excuse me, Mr. Faba..." :"Yes... Branch Chief Faba..." :"Phew..." :"Welcome to Aether Paradise, and Hau. My name is Wicke." :"One of our employees told me about your meeting on Akala Island. And of course I heard how you helped protect the Pokémon there, too, young Mr. Hau. Thank you very much! Let me show you around. The main entrance is up above us." :"Hey, here's a button... Let's push it!" 1F :"This is the main entrance. You can have your Pokémon taken care of at the reception desk there, if they need it." :"? You and Hau are both trial-goers, aren't you? Are you hoping to become champions? I suppose... You must be around 11, then?" :"How...how lovely for you. I suppose all children must yearn to take a journey of their own choosing when they get to be about your age. Though you're hardly just children anymore. s are like parents to their Pokémon!" :". Hau. Would you two like to see the conservation area upstairs?" :"Here's the button... Let's push it!" 2F :"We keep Pokémon that have been targeted by Team Skull here... And we also try to support Pokémon that need a little extra protection. Like , for example. They are quite terribly overhunted by a Pokémon called ." :"I hope you don't mind if I read a passage from my old Pokédex. I traveled through Kanto before, when I was younger, you see." :""Corsola. "In Alola, where their natural enemies Mareanie are plentiful, many Corsola have stubby branches on their heads."" :"Nature does have its own balance, of course. It can be difficult to judge just how much we humans should try to affect that, can't it?" :"I couldn't say... It's hard to know for sure what our president is thinking sometimes." :"If you'd like to meet President Lusamine, she should be here in the conservation area now." * If talked to again :"If you'd like to continue on, I think you will find the president is still in the area." :"That tremor... Did something happen on the lower floors?" * If talked to again when appears :"That hole... That Pokémon... What in the world are they?" * After defeating Nihilego :"O-oh! At once, ma'am!" :"I'll see the two of you to Ula'ula Island, then." B1F :"I'm glad you feel that way. What happened here today was a surprise to us as well. But I was very glad to get to meet you both. Please take this to remember your visit. Some malasadas for Hau..." :"Yes... I think I know what you mean. Meals always taste better when you share them with the ones you love. And for you, . A TM for the move ..." :"I hope you both have wondrous adventures on your island challenge." 1F :"Young master." :"It has been a long time..." :"And hello to you two, and Hau. Please allow me to heal your Pokémon." :"I...imagine that she is with the president." :"But I'm afraid the doors have been locked..." * If talked to again :"Please look after young Master Gladion. When he is worked up about something, he doesn't consider the consequences. Even going so far as stealing Pokémon... Those two truly are very much alike..." Lusamine's Room :"You are all unharmed... Oh, thank goodness..." :"Miss Lillie... if you and your friends would like to get some rest first, I have prepared a few beds in the staff's residential quarters..." Outside (the next day) :"? Miss Lillie is waiting outside...if you're ready to meet her." Ancient Poni Path :"My young friend . Congratulations on becoming . I have heard that your final battle against Master Hau was quite fiery. And now the two of you will look into the mysteries of the Ultra Beasts, is that right? I will support you however I can. I've brought you both a little something." :"Young Master Gladion also left something with me for you. It is ." ::If the player's PC is full: "But you have so many Pokémon already that you cannot accept Type: Null now. Please come collect it when you're able. I will be at Aether Paradise." :"I'll also entrust you with all of the memory drives needed to change the type of Type: Null's Evolution—the Pokémon ." :"Type: Null... It was being researched as a possible weapon to be used to fight the Ultra Beasts, but I think a Trainer like you, ... Master Gladion thinks you will be able to show Type: Null that there is much more to this wide world than that." :"The members of the Ultra Recon Squad were also making for Poni Grove, I believe." Aether Paradise On the TV :"Wha—?! That hole... How is that possible...?" :"Eek!" :"P-President! Please, come back!" 1F :"It's good to see you again, . Please, let me explain the situation. As you may know, the president called a press conference to address the black clouds that engulfed Poni Island, but... An Ultra Wormhole suddenly opened, and a mysterious force took over her mansion! The culprits call themselves... Team Rainbow Rocket. I've heard of Team Rocket before, when I was in the Kanto region... They were an underground criminal organization that used Pokémon for their activities. I think this organization has come to Alola now..." :"I am trying to come up with as many ways to save the president as possible, but... to be honest, the situation isn't good. The enemy is too powerful, and on top of that we don't even know why they're interested in the Aether Foundation!" :There's a swarm of Team Rainbow Rocket Grunts ahead. Take this—you might need it."'' :"Please, be careful, you two!" * If talked to again :"I will keep trying to find a way to fight back on my end, too. ...I swear, where has Faba gone to at a time like this?" 1F :"Oh, ! Thank you very much for your assistance in saving Aether Paradise!" :"I don't think he will return to the position of branch chief anytime soon... Oh, and before I forget! Here, take these." :"I imagine Team Rainbow Rocket planned to use those as funding. They hid a whole bunch in the president's room. They're all yours!" :"Oh, right away!" :"I will see you later!"